Operation GENERATION
by Quietlittlejerk
Summary: When five strange children crash-land on the moonbase, they bring news of an attack by creatures called "horid four." But when one of them is caught hacking, the KND doesn't know who to trust. 1/362 2/5 3/4 implied 86/60
1. Chapter 1

Operation GENERATION.

Greatly

Enigmatic

New

Extremists

Reveal

Attack

To

Initiate

On

Nightwatch

"This is speaking"

_This is thinking_

Do I look like Mr. Warburton to you?

"Numbuh seven?"

"Numbuh seven!?"

"BIG SIS!!!"

"Sheila!"

It was a normal day in the sector V treehouse…or the closest thing. Numbuhs three and four were wrestling over the remote, Numbuh five was listening to music and reading a magazine, Numbuh two was screwing around with his latest bit of 2x4 tech, and Numbuh one was doing some paperwork. Normally, this stuff would be sent to the highest authority to be taken care of, but Numbuh one tended to do as much as he could between missions to ease Numbuh 362's work. His train of thought was interrupted, however, by a telltale screech, and a scream of "Sector V, FRONT AND CENTER!"

The five children scrambled to the comm. Room to see the familiar freckled face of Numbuh 86. "That's enough out of you," came a much more level voice as Numbuh 362 stepped into view.

They all began a salute when the blonde girl continued: "Cut the formalities," she said briefly, "We've got a situation up on the moon base."

"What kind of 'situation,' Numbuh 362?" Numbuh one asked, knowing his team wouldn't be called for some random paperwork overflow.

"Take a look at these pictures," the grand commander said, her voice carrying over, even as her image was replaced by a strange…thing. "We don't know what the heck this is, but it's growing exponentially, and will reach gihugic size before we can do anything about it."

"Yeah, yeah, cut to the cruddy chase! What's this gotta do with us?" Yelled an impatient aussie voice, courtesy of Numbuh 4. Numbuh one elbowed him as Numbuh 362 continued: "Well, listen to these garbled transmissions that have been coming from it," She paused and strange sound bytes came, like they were coming out of a staticky TV.

"Sure th…work?...sec…Brother and Si…last ones alive!...Seven's allre…Fine! Couldn…en guarantees it!...de printoff f…"

The communiqué was three different voices, each one youthful. The first was a bit deeper than the rest, with a bit of a familiar accent…it also sounded deadly serious. The second voice was higher, but still male and had a light humor about it, and a definite American accent. Finally, the last voice was high, chipper and female, also with an American accent. "We want you guys to come up here and see if you can get a reading. The science nerds up here won't come within ten feet of the thing."

"We'll be right up Soopreem Leader," Said Numbuh one with a salute.

As soon as the screen was off Numbuh two sniggered. "…What?" Numbuh one asked, noting everyone staring at him.

"Oh nothin'…lover boy!" sang Numbuh two. He and Numbuh five shared a glance, then began singing: "NIGEL AND RACHEL SITTING IN A TREE! KAY-EYE-ESS-ESS-EYE=ENN-JEE!!!"

Nigel turned his back on them to hide his blush, and marched into the coolbus. On the ride, Numbuh two wouldn't stop humming "Can you feel the love tonight." Numbuh five listened to her music and Numbuh one looked over the mission dossier, leaving Numbuhs three and four to talk amongst themselves. "Numbuh four?" said Numbuh three longing for a reprieve from the boredom that had gripped her since they left the treehouse.

"Meh?" Numbuh four grumbled from his video game as he took a large swig from his cola bottle.

"Do you think Numbuh one is in love with 362?" Numbuh four squirted soda out his nose and gagged a few times.

"D-d-*coff*-do us both a f-favor…" he began wiping off his face on the sleeves of his hoodie, "and don't do that while I'm drinkin' soda!"

Numbuh three giggled, then her face grew serious again. "But really, Wally. Do you think their in love?"

"I sure as crud don't know," He said, returning to his game, "I mean, I thought numbuh one would stay outa the game ever since Lizzy dumped him. But hey, I'm not a mind reader."

_That's an understatement_, thought Kuki, but she didn't say anything. When they reached the moonbase the…erm…"greeting party" was there to meet them: "WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?! THE STUPID THING KEEPS GROWING, GET YOUR REARS IN GEAR! COME ON, COME ON!" Fanny ushered them into the lunch hall where 362 was there staring at the glowing red thing.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here," she sighed as 86 dragged sector V in. "We intercepted this sound byte just a moment ago," she pressed play and the byte, much less garbled then before came in: "Well?...Numbuh ten think's she's ready to go, but he want's to run a few more tests before we…Uh, Numbuh ten, hate to say it, but we aint got that much time. What? The horid four are on their way!" This one had the first two voices from before, and a new female voice, this one much deeper and more horse.

Numbuh 60 ran in, gasping for air. "*huff* I'm here…what'll happen?"

"We're about to find out…" whispered Numbuh one, looking mesmerized. He had good reason to be: the orb had suddenly taken on a waterlike wobble and was glowing brighter than ever! It shimmered and shivered, but then, there was an airy thud, and the light disappeared! There, was a ball of, what appeared to be a maroon rock, apart from it's digitally patterned cracks. "Soooo…" murmured number five, "Now what?"

"NOW we take care of it the OLD FASHIONED WAY!" shouted Numbuh four, charging at the rock! He slammed his fist into it, and then…reared back howling in pain! "AAAAAAAOOOOOOWWWW!!!" he cradled his arms, his knuckles were black where he'd hit the rock, and his whole person was racked with shivers.

A strange, metallic bang was heard, and the pattern on the rock began to glow with crimson light! "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Fanny shouted. Numbuh four didn't respond, but instead attempted to scramble backwards, but a strange whirlwind formed around the rock, sucking him in! Numbuh three ran forwards and gripped Numbuh four tightly by the waist. Rachel grabbed Numbuh one's hand by instinct and felt him squeeze back and Numbuh two had his arm around Numbuh five's waist as if to make sure she didn't float away! The wind grew so strong, it blotted out the view of the glowing rock, and their was a deafening crack! And then…nothing. After a few seconds, Numbuh one opened one eye. The rock was flashing from the paterns, the red light flickering rhythmacly. Numbuh one watched and took it pausing for a few seconds as a sign of restarting, then translated the flashes. "Guh…ge…get" He whispered to himself, when the answer struck him, as the pattern moved faster. He nudged 362, who looked up and saw what would happen almost instantly, She threw her arms around Nigel, just as the final flurry hit: In a flash of electricity and icy cold wind, the rock desintegrated! The final shockwave hit everybody and knocked them all earthward (or, moonward…ya know what I mean) Numbuh three was closest to the ground, and mostly shielded by Numbuh four, so she was the first to come around…and stare into the eyes of five confused children.

Love it? Hate it? If I get enough reviews, positive or negative, I'll continue.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own, I'll never own, I never have owned.

Numbuh one awoke just in time to see the kids beginning to recompose themselves. The boy on the top of the heap picked himself up, obviously trying to salvage what little pride he had left. He was medium hight and lanky, with messy blonde hair and eyes covered by dark sunglasses. Before anyone could draw their guns on him, he grabbed one of his teammates and started shaking him! "YOU DOPE! 'Nothing can go wrong,' you said; 'it's foolproof,' you said! Well I don't think it's too much to ask that we…oh I don't know-LAND ON EARTH!" Numbuh one instantly recognized the deep voice from the transmission.

The boy he was yelling at was much taller and quite stocky. His skin was mocha colored and his brown hair stuck up in every imaginable direction, but was kept out of his eyes by a pair of goggles put to his forhead. "Yeah," the boy responded (his voice also familiar), knocking the blonde one's hands off his scruff, "'cause whenever somethin' goes wrong, it's always Numbuh ten's fault! 'Numbuh ten, you let those adults get away!' 'Numbuh ten, you screwed up my splanker!' 'Numbuh ten, I tripped on my shoelace and it's all your fault!' PHOOEY! Well Numbuh ten is done bein' the butt of your jokes! The next time you need a gizmo that can rip the time-space continuum, jump through the rip without getting' turned into spaghetti dinner, and close thhe rip behind 'em with no ill effect, you can take care of it YOURSELF!"

The two began screaming at eachother simultaneously, turning their words into a blob of incoherent sounds. Numbuh one looked down at Numbuh's three and four, the later was pointing a mustard gun at the girl on the bottom of the pile. The girl was slim and muscular, with a fuzzy yellow sweatshirt tied around her waist. She had her waist-length blonde hair braided tightly enough that she could give a rhino a concussion with a flick of her head. Her eyes were violet with some blue specks in them, and her bushy eyebrows set at a dark glare. She said in a calm voice, putting her finger to the gun's muzzle, "point that thing someplace else, will ya?" Her voice was the low gravely one from the recording.

The two other kids picked themselves up from the heap, revealing they were smaller from the rest, about seven. The boy, who had fiery red hair mostly covered by a worn out cap, was hiding behind the blonde girl. The other was a girl with black hair and a sand colored highlight who was hugging a yellow rainbow monkey and shaking everybody's hand. "Hi, I'm Kira, and this is my monkey, Topaz!" Her voice was the high girly one. Numbuh one was just barely able to hear the tiny voice of the red-haired boy whisper to the blonde girl, "Stop them from fighting…please?"

Without a word, the blonde girl marched over to the arguing boys, and bonked their heads together! "OW! What th-?" The kid with the sunglasses looked out at the KND, all of whom were staring at them. "Ooooh…this probably looks bad doesn't it…?"

Numbuh one shook his head and mustered up as respectable a voice he could with Rachel just beginning to wake up in his arms. "Who are you, who sent you, and why are you here?"

Numbuh one looked down, just as Numbuh 362 looked up, and they lept away from each other like a gunshot! The boy who had called himself "Numbuh ten" Let out a wolf-whistle, that was sharply broken off by the blonde boy's elbow in his gut. "I am called Numbuh six-now before you say anything, hear me out. My team and I are Sector V of the kids next door."

Numbuh one scoffed, "Sector V is standing in front of you, faker!"

Numbuh six smirked, "You guys think you're so damn important. We may not be in your records here, but in our life, we are the last surviving members of the kids next door."

362 flinched. "Wh…what? In your…" The boy smiled grimly. "Yes. My name is Anthony, and I'm the leader of the Sector V of 2032. I can assume you don't know why we're here, so Numbuh Ten, show the clip."

The goggled boy sat down, and typed a few things on what appeared to be a large cell phone, then laid it down before a wall. A beam of light, not unlike a projector, came out. On the wall, familiar yellow eyes appeared, followed soon by the form of father! Something was different about him though. As the picture zoomed out more though, it revealed he was the size of a 10 year old, and joined by three other father-oids. "These," Began Numbuh six, "Are the Horid four. The boy in the middle is Son, their leader. He's a strategic genius and his fire is white hot."

The picture then Zoomed in on a beautiful female fatheroid. Every boy in the room couldn't help but stare. "The girl next to him is Daughter, not all that strong, but she can manipulate any situation without a hitch…and…she's sooooo HAWT!!!"

Numbuh six started drooling and staring intently at the picture. Kira "HMPF!"-ed grumpily, and kicked him in the pivot! Numbuh six toppled to the ground and popped back up, yelping "I'm up! I'm up!"

He shook his head and continued with the slideshow, which then zoomed in on a small fatheroid girl with spikey hair. "This is Sister. Put Numbuh three and Numbuh eight together," he paused to gesture towards Kira, revealing her numbuh, "And then put it on sugar high. That's Sister in a nutshell."

"Finaly," as the thing zoomed in on the smallest, a little boy with a samurai style hairdo, "Brother. Pound for pound, the most dangerous of them all. He's usually off in his own little world, but if you draw blood from him, he creates an explosion, hotter than a supernova! So, to sum it up, These four are each twice as bad as the father you struggle so hard against. Needless to say, you need our help."

Bear with me here, it gets good in the next chappie. If you like, review. If you don't, review anyway. I could use the criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

If I owned, I wouldn't be here.

"YEAH RIGHT!" the shout had erupted from the lips of a familiar aussie. "If you guys are so great, why haven't you been able to get rid of 'em?"

Numbuh five quirked an eyebrow. "Numbuh five can't believe she's sayin' this, but Numbuh four's got a point. If we need YOU so much, why are YOU here?"

"If you're so intent upon testing our credibility, I don't see why not," Said Numbuh six, straitening his sunglasses. "Numbuh seven!" The blonde girl stood at attention and grinned, anticipating the boy's words. "How would you like to prove our superiority to this impetuous brat?"

Numbuh seven stared at him like he'd just spoken some alien tongue. Numbuh six rubbed his temples, "*sigh* Teach the bone-head a lesson."

"OH!" She walked so she was about ten paces from Numbuh four. After staring at him for a minute, she screamed "CLEAR THE RING!"

"…Clear the-UGH! Just who the hell do you think you are?!?" Numbuh 86 shouted stomping towards her. Numbuh Seven whipped around and stared intently at Fanny. "I said 'Clear the ring' and it would be good for you to do so. This is between me and tough guy over there."

When Fanny didn't reply, Numbuh seven just shoved her over to a wall. She walked back to where she was, ignoring Numbuh 86's wild screams, and began orbiting Numbuh four. "C'mon Wally, kick her hieny, kick her hieny!" cheered Numbuh three.

"So, you're Numbuh four, the legendary berserker…Don't look much like I imagined." Numbuh four joined in the circling, so they were walking around each other like in the movies. "Yeah, well you look like I could kick your butt with my brain tied behind my back, ya cruddy girl!"

"Not that THAT would hinder your performance much…" whispered Numbuh six, "If you're anything like mutter mutter…"

Numbuh seven did what appeared to be a strait charge. Numbuh four was surprised by this, since he could tell she had experience. She was going to fast to pull of a feint worth doing, and to slow to barrel him over. He decided to let her hit him so he could get in some cheap shots while she was in close, when just as it seemed she would slam into him-FFT! She was gone! Numbuh four jerked around, trying to see where she was, both sides of him were clear, when Numbuh two's voice came out: "NUMBUH FOUR, BEHIND YOU!" Numbuh four whirled around…just in time for his face to get more acquainted with a steel-toed boot than anyone ever wants to be. What followed was a drastically one-sided fight, Numbuh four refusing any sort of help offered him. Finally, Numbuh seven seemed to tire of the battle, and pinned Numbuh four belly-down to the ground, kneeling on his legs so he couldn't move them. She bent his arm behind his back at a seemingly impossible angle, and began to speak to him. "Numbuh four, I don't use big words to sound all smart like Numbuh six, because it'd be a lie. But I've always been good at geometry, and I figure that if I bend your arm three more degrees, you'll never be able to use it again. One…" She pressed his arm lightly forward, "Two…" She pressed it again.

Numbuh three was literally shaking with rage. She reached to her belt to pull out her bubble-gum-gun, but her hand gripped thin air! There was a quiet whistle from the other side of the room, and she looked to see the red-haired boy had all their guns stacked up in a pile and was just playing with them. Many of the other present day-ers had had the same idea, but were just as unarmed as Numbuh three. Numbuh seven regained their attention with a drawn out word: "aaaaaaaannnd…" "AWRIGHT! AWRIGHT! I GIVE UP ALLREADY!" Numbuh four screamed in defeat.

Numbuh seven released him and picked him up, and Numbuh three bolted to the middle of the ring, grabbing four in a bear hug. "Congratulations," Numbuh one said looking over his glasses at Numbuh six, "You've just given us another reason not to trust you."

Numbuh six opened his mouth, then slapped his hand over his eyes. "Numbuh nine, give 'em back." The red haired boy just kicked over his pile and tossed all the guns over to their respective owners.

"Well you know you should trust us!" Said Numbuh eight. "Yeah?" Rachel said crossing her arms, "Give us one reason."

"Well, for example, Sheila's parents just happened to be-MMMF!" Numbuh six put his hand over her mouth, "none of your business. We need to chat." He brought his team into a huddle.

Numbuh one gently shoved Numbuh five, prompting her to listen in on their conversation. "…Can't I tell them who Mommy and 'Dad' are?"

"Because, they might be against it happening, blame one another for the embarrassment, swear an eternal vendetta against each-other, become arch-enemies, and in the long run, make it so Sheila never existed."

"…Or, they could just be pleased at the fact."

"In which case they'll become overconfident, act like asses around each other, eventually falling out of love, yielding the same results."

"…Numbuh ten's beginin' to think you need a yoga session."

"Yeah, well 'Numbuh ten' can go screw himself!"

"Will the both of you cut it out? I think my sister will keep her yap shut, so you dumbasses oughta do the same…for your own sake."

The two boys swallowed dryly, then the five of them turned back to the present-timers. "Okay," Numbuh six said, rolling back his shoulders, "we've reached a conclusion: We'll alow you to keep us under constant survailance, and when the horid four arrive, YOU can decide weather or not you'd like our help."

"'When they arive'? How are THEY gonna get HERE?" asked Numbuh 362.

"Well…" he said looking a bit mad, "Let's just say that a certain DUMMY HEAD left the programming for the time machine back in the future, and they should be here in 3 days. Of course I won't say any names, Numbuh ten."

When an angry retort didn't follow, the boy did a double take at the spot where his…erm…"friend" had been standing. A crash sounded from an ajaceant room, followed by a few choice words. "…He isn't…" Growled Numbuh six rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Oh you know he is." Said Numbuh seven with a smirk.

Numbuh two ran into the other room…and got hit in the face with a piece of 2x4 tech. "Crap…mega crap…utter crap…UBERLY crap…and the mothership." Numbuh ten growled, tossing a piece of 2x4 with every phrase.

"HEY! I made all that!" shouted Numbuh two. "Yeah, and it's crap. Seriously, Numbuh ten could make better stuff in his sleep."

"PFFF! Yeah," Numbuh two said rolling his eyes. "If you can make something remotely impressive in ten minutes, I'll eat all my yipper cards!"

Numbuh ten ran a finger thoughtfully along his jawline. "If ya let Numbuh ten record it an' put it on youtube, you got yourself a deal!" "DEAL!" The two boys shook on it.

About a minute later, the two boys had assembled every bit of scrap metal in the moonbase. "Aaaaaaaand GO!" Nubuh two timed ten minutes, not a second more, and there stood Numbuh ten holding…"I-i-is that…an automatic chillie dog gun?!?"

Numbuh ten smirked, "With toggle cheese functions, baby!" "GIMMEGIMMEGIMMEGIMMEGIMME!" Numbuh five grabbed Numbuh two by the waist and turned him around. "Numbuh two! Think for a second! Now, Numbuh five aint an expert, but she's pretty sure this is a trap."

"Numbuh five's right." Numbuh one agreed, "It might be some sort of poison, or toothpaste-encrusted headgear!"

Numbuh two's eyes widened as Numbuh ten grumbled something about "…need's therapy." "HAH!" Numbuh two yelled suddenly, making everybody jump back. "You thought you could DOG me into making a mistake, eh? Well I'm not just too cool for that, I'm CHILLY!" The pilot burst out laughing as everyone else groaned. Numbuh ten grabbed Numbuh two's goggles and streached them back. "Huh? Whadaya-AAAAAAAOOOOWW!!!" Numbuh ten had released the goggles, and you can guess what followed. "Not funny. Not funny at all."

If you want this to go on review. I need a reason to write.


	4. Chapter 4

If I owned anything, the universe would blow up.

"Lay off beefy, I can walk on my own." Numbuh seven shoved the hired bully's huge hands off her shoulders and marched proudly into the cell with her team.

"Well, considering the circumstances, I think that went pretty well." Numbuh six said calmly, setting up a hammock and plopping down on it. "Hey Andy, You disengaged that security camera?"

The taller boy rolled his eyes. "You're lucky Andy has, or you'd be screwed." But from the vents, a secondary camera peered down. "This plan was genius Uno," Hissed 362, who felt the natural need to whisper when spying on someone. "Let's see what they have to say well they're not being watched. Keep an eye on them, I've got to quell the panickers." Numbuh one nodded in understanding before turning back to the camera.

The five kids situated themselves around the room, each one examining the white padded cell. "Well, Andy won't call it the rits, but he could live here. It's even got it's own little bathroom." Numbuh eight, however, took a very different view on it: "ONE BATHROOM? IT'S ONLY GOT ONE BATHROOM!?! WHAT ABOUT MY PRIVACY?"

Numbuh seven rolled her eyes and attempted to distract her hysterical sister with conversation. "Hey Numbuh eight, did ya see mom and dad in there? They looked pretty 'close' if you get me." "Correction," Numbuh eight murmured, lifting her head from her knees, "Mom was there, but my dad wasn't."

Numbuh seven rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Kira, that's not fair. Are we gonna start that up again?

"I'm just saying, my dad wasn't there." The smaller girl shrugged dismissively.

"Kira, our dad raised you as his own. He cared for you, sat by your bedside and read to you, he even played rainbow monkeys with you! That's a lot more than I would have done. What else does it take to make a dad?"

Numbuh eight threw down her backpack. "It takes blood!" she said, stepping toward her sister. "And it takes love! Your dad is always arguing with Mom. That's not love! Love is being willing to concede to your someone!"

"THAT'S NOT LOVE YOU THANKLESS TWERP!"

That was the last straw, and the first punch was thrown. The smaller girl landed a heavy blow to her sister's gut. Numbuh seven was shocked. This, she thought, is my rainbow-monkey love peace butterflies little sister? Not to shocked to fight back though, as she swept Kira's feet from under her. Kira screeched with rage as she hit the ground. Soon the two were rolling, delivering cheap shot after cheap shot. "BREAK IT UP!" The huge voice shocked everyone watching, especially considering who it had come from. The smallest entity in the room, the source of the cry, was now gently pushing the girls apart. "Please," Numbuh nine whispered, "no more fighting."

The two girls stared at him for a second, before Numbuh eight ran sobbing into the bathroom. Numbuh seven growled and walked over to her backpack, pulling out a blanket and throwing it over herself. Numbuh one bit his lower lip. He wasn't sure what he expected when he resigned himself to watching the camera, but this wasn't it. He widened the camera angle and just stared at the screen for a few minutes before it hit him: "Where the heck is Numbuh ten?" As if to answer his question, a siren went off. "Security breach in motherboard room!" The hurried voice of the computer said. "Oh CRUD!" Numbuh one was out of the watch room and at the motherboard in an instant, and standing there was Numbuh ten.

"Uh…Numbuh ten can explain…" He said slowly, putting a hand behind his head. "He was trying to hack me, Numbuh one!" The computer shouted hysterically.

Numbuh one brought out his hot-sauce gun and pointed it at the chubby boy. "I'm sure I'd enjoy hearing you explain-in the lie-detector room." Two bullies marched in and Numbuh one jerked his head at Numbuh ten, signaling them to drag him back to the cell.

As soon as the room emptied Numbuh one sighed fearfully. He'd hear hell from some higher authority about this. I was looking at them from a damn camera, the humiliated operative scolded himself. Numbuh one walked out of the room, a look on his face that even made the bullies take pause. It, by no means, had that effect on Numbuh 86: "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CALL THAT?" The enraged redhead smacked him, looking libel to erupt. She swore at him for about ten minutes before Numbuh 362 told her to get lost. "Thanks Rachel," Numbuh one said, momentarily forgeting how bad he'd screwed up. Rachel sighed, "Don't thank me Nigel, at least, not until you've gotten your official punishment."

With that, Rachel walked back to her office, obviously in a bad mood. Meanwhile, back in the cell…"YOU ASSHOLE!" as soon as Numbuh ten entered the room, Numbuh six shoved him to the ground. "What are you trying to do, get us spaced? Oh look, I'm stupid-head Andrew Lincoln-Gilligan, and I'm gonna march my ass into the central control room, JUST TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS!"

"Hey, Andy's got half a mind to-" "OBVIOUSLY!" The two's words melted into incoherent screaming until Andy was suddenly silent. "OOOOH! Andy's gotta GO!" He bolted off towards the bathroom, leaving Numbuh six screaming at thin air.

Numbuh ten charged to the door and tried to yank it open, but the lock held fast. "Hey, get outta there! Numbuh ten needs the facilities!" "Make me!" Numbuh eight's voice rang out. Numbuh ten thought for a moment before a sneer spread across his face. "Okay then, Numbuh ten'll just relieve himself on that new-lookin' rainbow monkey backpack!" A few seconds later Numbuh eight stomped out.

Before anyone could relax though, the door to their cell burst open and Numbuh four was there. "'Ey, faker!" He grabbed Numbuh six by the arm and dragged him towards the door, "Numbuh one wants a word witcha."

________________________________________I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I just had a lot of distractions. *coughtvcough* I'll update quicker next time.


	5. Chapter 5

I'd own the Kids Next Door if there were no lawyers involved.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Numbuh four tossed the blond boy heavily into the interrogation room. It was dark for a moment before a huge light turned on, shining right in Numbuh Six's eyes. "Aw, dammit, warn a guy!" He growled, blocking his eyes with his arms.

When he finally blinked himself out of his daze, he saw Numbuh one standing next to a chair,

obviously built as a lie-detector. "Well?" Numbuh one said, one eyebrow arched, "Why don't you sit down."

Numbuh six sensed that it wasn't a question and seated himself. Instantly, four metal cuffs came out, locking his wrists and ankles to the chair. "Take off those glasses, let me see your eyes." Numbuh one took the sunglasses and looked at them. They were a lot like his, but more fragile, obviously older. He set them down on a table behind him and sat himself down. The blond boy stared at him with unblinking blue eyes, separated by a blond shock of hair hanging right over his nose. "So, Smokey, whatcha gonna do with me?" the boy said, adopting a Bronx accent, "space me? Hang me up by my balls? Blind me with pepper spray?"

"As appealing as all those options sound, I just want the truth." Numbuh one murmured. "Now, what is your full name?"

Numbuh six flinched. "Uhm, ah, Y-you don't need to know that! What's in a name anyway?" He let out some obviously forced laughter. Numbuh one crossed his arms. "Cut the smoke and mirrors. Spit it out."

"Ghurg…" The boy shifted uncomfortably. "Uh…Barak Hussein Obama the second!" With a squeak like a dog barking, Numbuh six jumped as an electric shock ran through him. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Real name please."

Numbuh six wrestled against the chair, only managing to bounce two feet forward. "Okay, you got me. The name's Uno. Anthony Uno." Numbuh one waited expectantly for the lie-buzzer to go off, but the chair was silent.

There was a momentary deadlock as each boy stared defiantly into the other's eyes. "My son?" Nigel said, breaking the hellish silence. "Who wants to know?" Anthony responded with a snyde grin. Numbuh one brought his elbow back on a button, and 500 volts went through his counterpart. "Ow! Okay! Yeah!" The buzzer was again silent.

Nigel sat back and stared down at the boy. The blond one gave an annoyingly happy grin. "To answer all of your questions," He said, his British accent having returned, "Yes the Horid four exist, yes they'll be here in four days, no I have no idea why my dumbass teammate hacked your system. Can I go now?"

"The more you talk, the more castration seems like a good idea." Numbuh one murmured. His counterpart giggled, "What'sa matter, pops? Got somethin'' against grandkids?" "I meant for myself." Numbuh one retorted coldly. "Oh hardy har har." The boy grumbled, "Now seriously, can I go now?"

"Well…" Numbuh one responded, seriously considering it, if just to get the boy out of his hair. Suddenly his eyes fell on something. On the boy's wrist was a make-shift watch. On it's face was the familiar Sector L moon base insignia. "Are you really the last of the kids next door?"

Anthony was silenced. He glanced at his shades, then back to the watch. "…No. My sister, my cousins, and my sister's boyfriend are still alive on the moon base. You wanna talk to 'em?"

Numbuh one sneered. Now he was getting somewhere. "If it's not too much trouble."

The wrist and ankle braces were opened, and Anthony was shoved onto the ground. After spouting some indignance at Numbuh one, he unhooked his watch and laid it on the ground, tapping the side a few times. The face opened up and out floated a tiny projector. "Good morning, high exalted king of the universe Anthony." A distinctly computerized female voice sung from the watch. Numbuh one gave an offside glance at Anthony who grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"Would you like me to connect you to annoyingsister12, sistersboyfriend30, thing11andthing22, or another number?" Numbuh one looked at the other boy. "I'm learning more about the future than I ever wanted to know.

"Uh, annoyingsister12 please, Hail." The projector suddenly came to life, transforming the wall into a TV screen. On the screen was the image of a young girl. She had brown hair tied back in a ponytail but for a few bangs that hung in her eyes. She was fast asleep, her arms and face snuggled into a desk, nearly hidden under heaps of paperwork. A huge grin spread across Anthony's face. "Oh God, this is too perfect! HEY SARA!" The girl on then screen moaned and shifted her weight, but didn't wake up. "Y'see, my sister could sleep through a train wreck! But watch this: Sara." The boy's voice dropped to a whisper, "there's a fly in here!"

Suddenly, the screen was utter bedlam, papers flying every which way, and the girl screaming like it was Armageddon. After about thirty seconds of this, it was very quiet as the papers drifted back down to the ground. This moment was not to last long though, as two pale hands slammed down on the desk, followed by Sara's face right in the camera. "YOU ARSE!" She howled in a light American accent, "Who do you think you are to…uh…ah…that's Nigel uno, isn't it?" She asked, bringing her hand up to her face. Anthony nodded giggling merrily.

She took a deep breath and re-situated herself, knocking all the papers off of the desk with her arm. "Pardon my brothers antics, Numbuh one." She said calmly, "My name is Sara Uno, better known as Numbuh 12 of the Kids Next Door. Is there anything you need to know? Anything you have doubts about?"

Numbuh one shook his head, as if to collect his thoughts. "Yes, about Numbuh ten; He tried to hack into our computer system." Numbuh 12 nodded gravely. "We were worried about sending Numbuh ten. He's egotistical and often scatter-brained. It wouldn't surprise me if he were just looking for some mediocre thing, like antique yipper cards." Numbuh six's eyelid twitched. "YIPPER CARDS ARE NOT MEDIOCRE, DO YOU HEAR ME SIS?" "Yeah, yeah, whatever." She growled with a dismissive wave of her hand. "The point is, you shouldn't hold it against him that much. Anyw-" CRASH! There was an earsplitting bang from the projector. Sara whipped around, looking into some unknown background. "Open up in the name of the law!" An all too familiar voice rang out from the projection, albeit older. "Numbuh four?" Numbuh one murmured, confused.

"Oh God, they've found us Anthony!" Sara got up. "I'm gonna evacuate the base, as for you, 'the phoenix's approach!'" Sara ran out of the screen yelling something about "Thirty". Suddenly, Numbuh one was looking in a mirror. "Look," The British voice growled, "I don't know who you are, but you will be dead very soon. You will soon meet, the children." The image's sunglasses slipped to the tip of his nose, and Numbuh one gasped in horror: His elder image's eyes were completely charred away. He was blind. The video cut off, followed quickly by the audio as a lick of smoke came from the watch. "…no." Whispered Anthony, sounding horrified. "Numbuh one! Let me out!"

Numbuh one put an arm on the boy's Adam's apple. "Not until you tell me! What was wrong with me?" "L-lemme go," The blond begged, "I gotta save my t-team!" Numbuh one growled. Suddenly, an alarm rang as the computer's feminine voice howled: "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

The room went up into a blaze in that instant, everything was aflame! Standing there in the middle of it all was a little father-oid that Nigel recognized as Sister. "Hi Numbuh six! Who's the ugly bald boy with you?" She sang waving. Numbuh one pulled out his hot-sauce gun and pointed it at her. "Oh, you want out don't you! Fine, but next time I'll incinerate you!" She sang, waving her hand to dispel the flames. "Go, run before I change my mind!" Sister smiled at them as they ran.

"That was the stupidest thing I've ever-" Numbuh one began, but he was interrupted. "Naw, Sister just loves a challenge. We're lucky we ran into her first. Just so long as you're not running when she catches you, she'll let you go. And brother doesn't give a damn. Son and daughter are the real problem."

The boys skidded to a halt in front of the grand hall to see that it had devolved into chaos. A shrunken father that Numbuh one recognized as "Son" was wrestling with Numbuh seven, who rolled over backwards to get an edge. Sister had somehow managed to get there before them and was flying crazily around in some draconic form, chasing anything that moved. A beautiful female silhouette was sitting upon a make-shift throne, firing a concentrated ray of blue fire at anyone foolish or taken enough to approach. Finally, just sitting in the middle of the room, was a little boy. Were it not for his golden eyes, you never would have thought he was a father-oid. He just sat on the table, staring off into space with a dazed smile on his face. Numbuh one shook his head to clear his thoughts and whipped out a hot sauce gun which he proceeded to shoot over the female's head. "That was your only warning shot!" He roared, enraged.

The girl slid off of her throne and sauntered through the masses, calling the attention of every guy and gay girl. She glided right up to Numbuh one and slipped a hand beneath his chin, turning it upwards to look in his eyes. Numbuh one knew he should have shot her right there, but something about her touch paralyzed him. He wanted to get away from her as quickly as possible, but couldn't bear to move away. He felt awful, but somehow loved it. "G-get…" he stuttered, "away from m-me…please!"

The girl tilted her head to the side. "Does this form not please you?" Numbuh one's eyes widened as her voice replicated Numbuh 362's perfectly. Suddenly, she lit aflame, the blue fire slowly charring down until it died away, leaving Rachel there!

Numbuh one gawked and choked on air as those lovely brown eyes stared into his. The girl giggled, moving her hand up to his cheek. "You're so cute when you're confused!" Numbuh one slowly calmed down. _Maybe this is Rachel,_ he though, shivering as she kissed him on the cheek_. If she is, this is the answer to all my prayers!_

Rachel gently wrapped her other arm around Numbuh one's waist, and Numbuh one in turn put his arms around hers. Their faces neared and Numbuh one could feel Her hot breath. Their lips were barely an inch apart when-BZRRRT! A hot-sauce ray shot between them, causing both to jump back! As soon as the girl's fingers left Nigel's cheek, she transformed back into her true form as daughter the father-oid. Numbuh one whirled around to see Rachel standing on her podium in her battle outfit, glaring down at them both. She tossed the gun she had used back to Fanny, then bounded into the crowd with her yield-sign. "Uh," Nigel began when she neared him, but he was silenced by Rachel's all-powerful evil eye. "We'll talk about this later." She said coldly.

With that, Rachel shot through the crowd, shouting orders to anyone who would listen. The frightened kids soon re-grouped themselves, teaming up to bring down the four. Daughter didn't pose much of a problem with all the jealous Numbuh one groupies amongst them. Sister went for a bunch of track-running decoys and was brought down by a sneak-attack by the MOSCITOH troops. There she was promptly tied to the floor and the track runners went for Son. Son was the most problematic, injuring 46 KND berserkers, including Numbuh's four and seven. Finally, he was brought down by a smart one with a fire-extinguisher and hand-cuffed to a pole. Brother was simply picked up and deposited next to Sister, who he started petting like a dog. As the KND members congratulated themselves and each other, Son wrestled vainly at his handcuffs. Finally he sighed in defeat, "Okay sibs." He said, just loud enough to be heard by his family over the celebratory bedlam. "Let's regroup. Sissy, take a souvie. On three."

Numbuh five, who was guarding them with a fire extinguisher, just barely heard Son's whisper: "one…two…" She charged at them, but it was too late. Suddenly, sister was aflame with green fire! The ropes disintegrated instantly as the dragon charged through the crowd. Soon, she spied her target. As two of her three siblings kept the confused children at bay, she swept down and took her blond prize. Numbuh one noticed though. "RACHEL!" He screamed.

The four siblings nodded to each other. Son transformed into a second dragon and he and Sister touched wings, their other two sibs and Rachel in the middle. With a flash of light the four and their captive were gone, leaving nothing but panic and a black soot smudge.


	6. Chapter 6

See no own, hear no own, speak no own, me no own.

_________________________________________________________________

A girly scream ricocheted through the room just seconds after the four and their captive disappeared. Everybody stared at the source of the squeal, Nigel Uno. Once he had all but destroyed the name he had made for himself, he began hyperventilating. "What'll we do? We can't operate without Rachel! How can we fix this? What if they rape her? What if they kill her? What if…what if…"

With a bleak sigh, Numbuh seven picked herself off the ground and sauntered over to the bald boy, one arm hanging useless at her side, coated in second degree burns. She brought back her good hand and whalloped the hyper boy across the cheek, leaving a hand shaped red mark and a ring shaped dent. Numbuh one stared incredulously at her and she smirked. "Now that I've got your attention…" Numbuh seven began, "Listen up. If'n you wanna save your girlfriend so bad (don't give me any crap about her not bein' your GF) then stop screaming, get off your ass, and do what you're best at-lead! You're the only quality leadership we got around here, and we seriously need that right now."

Numbuh one looked around, rubbing his cheek. It was true, the base was in anarchy; Numbuh three and some unknown chick were fighting over who would take care of the unconscious Numbuh four, Numbuh five was being carried off the field by Numbuh two, one arm bent around backwards. And that was only the people Numbuh one knew; fistfights were breaking out over who would be the new soopreem leaduh and what to do. Numbuh one tried to get their attention a few times, but to no avail. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his shirt. Numbuh one looked down and saw the small frame of Numbuh Nine. "May I help?" He whispered. "If you think you-" Numbuh one began, but didn't get to finish as the small red-head stepped before him.

"HEY!" Numbuh nine's voice was huge, loud enough to rival Fanny's. "LOOK MORONS, D'YA WANT YOUR SOOPREEM LEADUH BACK OR NOT?" a few confused and half-hearted "yeah"'s came from the crowd. "Good," The tiny boy growled, "Now how many pieces do you want her in? Cuz you're gonna get more then ya bargained for if you don't get your rears in gear. Take it, Uno." The boy bounced out of Nigel's way, leaving the ten year old's jaw slack. He wasn't paralyzed for long though, as he shook his head and spoke: "The moon base is a wreck. My team have the most experience dealing with Father, so we and the future children will go after them. Leaders of sectors W, K, L, and A will be in charge until we get Ra-Numbuh 362 back. The rest of you all, fix this joint."

There was silence for a moment, but the jealous leader of section D roared his mind: "And just who died and put you in charge?!?" Soon, the entire congregation was screaming at him. "urgh…" whispered Numbuh one, using his jet shoes to bolt through the crowds, glad to see that he and the future children were smart enough to congregate at a large coolbus. Numbuh two bolted to the pilot's seat, dragging Numbuh five to the co-pilot post. The rest quickly took position and the coolbus launched just before being mobbed by rabid KND operatives. It was an old model, so getting to earth would take at least two hours, giving them time to recuperate. Numbuh three bandaged Numbuh Five's arm, which was cleanly broken between the elbow and hand. It had turned out there was nothing wrong with Numbuh four who, when returning to the world of the living, had bolted flat out to the coolbus to get away from the arguing girls. Meanwhile, Numbuh eight, the medical officer of the future faction, was taking care of the burned Numbuh seven. She slowly tightened the gauze around her sister's arm, saying her usual "Tell me when it's tight enough" spiel, though a plan was forming in her mind. "Okay, that's good," the blond stated, looking at her bandaged appendage.

"What was that? It's way to loose?" the brunette replied, a grin forming on her face as she tightened the gauze. "Ow! Shit! To tight! To tight!" the taller girl screamed.

"What? Still to loose?" Numbuh eight sneered and tightened her gauze even more. Numbuh seven was in too much pain to scream now and simply whimpered, tears pressing down her cheeks.

"Oh, that's perfect? Okay!" Numbuh eight began to tie it up when something smacked her hand from behind, making her release the fabric. She turned around and saw Numbuh nine standing somberly behind her, his face contorted into a deep frown. After a few seconds, Numbuh eight left the room, making sure to snarl at her sister's red-haired savior.

Meanwhile in the main room, Numbuhs four and three played video games, the former occasionally shouting indignantly. Watching the bedlam were the two leaders, sitting in awkward silence. "Why did they arrive early?" Numbuh one asked finally.

His future son sighed heavily. "I just thought it would take them a full three days to recalibrate the thing. I guess I was wrong."

Nigel considered for a second, before facing the other boy, always a bit shaken by the reflection of his shades in the other boy's. "Well, couldn't they have just calibrated it for them to arrive the same day as you?"

His counterpart opened his mouth, then shut it, smacking a hand over his eyes. Numbuh one smirked, noting Numbuh six's leg: according to Numbuh three, he'd suffered from a simple mucle tear, more painful than dangerous. It would inhibit his movement though, but he seemed to have jet boots similar to his own. The leadership part of Numbuh one's mind began to conceive a strategy for their battle against the Four. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft shuffling coming from Numbuh nine as he walked over to a porthole to get a look at the earth. He stood on his tip-toes, and his eyes instantly widened, jaw slack. "Oh god…" he whispered, bolting back into the medical room and dragging Numbuh seven to the porthole. "SHEILA, SHEILA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE WORLD?" He screamed franticly, at decibels Numbuh one thought only attainable by jet engines.

Numbuh six motioned to get up, but Numbuh one pushed him back down. "Rest that leg. I'll check on them, bring you a painkiller too." The bald boy sauntered up to the fridge and grabbed two sodas before approaching the other future children.

Numbuh seven looked at the world, drooling a bit before a wide grin of absurdity crossed her face. "Nothing, stupid!" she laughed, administering a Texas noogie. "That's just how the world was before the…incident."

Numbuh one paused, curiosity piqued as he listened in on more of their conversation. "B-but…what are those blue things?" the younger stuttered. "They're oceans. Huge masses of water before they were transposed into the purification tanks."

Numbuh one popped open one of the sodas, taking a sip before asking "Just what 'incident' are we talking about?"

They both sighed sadly. "We're talking about the day the four bottled the oceans." Numbuh one coughed, the soda coming up for a second opinion. "Wh-what?!?" He choked urgently.

Numbuh seven looked at him quizzically before a look of remembrance came over her face, as if she'd just recalled that he was from this time. "Well, when the horrid four were just five (they're all the same age, despite how it looks. A year older than Numbuh 6.) Father siced them on the world. They ran a guerrilla campaign, slowly lowering water levels around the globe. The Kids Next Door were woefully understaffed and didn't have the recourses to take care of them, and no country in the world was willing to suck it up and stop four little kids. Eventually, they managed to can all five oceans, and nobody could have any unless they submitted to Father's army. Anyone who submitted had their eyes removed to stop visual stimulants that might break the hypnotic trance that father has them put in by injecting a chemical into their brain. That's only the men though, the attractive women are forced into sexual slavery and the ugly one are used to support infants manufactured by the scientific corps." Here she stopped to sigh, "My parents submitted after coaxing from you not to throw their asses into the fire. They thought they were protecting me and my sister, and in a way they did; we were brought down into the sub-terrenian city to be re-educated instead of left on the streets to die of thirst. Scruffy here had it harder though." Here she laid a hand on Numbuh eight's head. Numbuh eight blushed as she ruffled his hair. "His parents, along with Numbuh six's uncle, went on the offensive against Father. He had to get water from anywhere he could. He and Six's twin cousins are actually the ones who broke the rest of us out of the re-education terminal. Without them, we'd be delightful zombies. We managed to hijack a coolbus and hightail it to the moon base, where we found out about the late Kids Next Door operation and decided to start that sucker back up. The twins are orphans now, but Mackenzie's parents are MIA, presumed alive since if father found them, he'd hold a public execution, even if they were already dead."

Numbuh seven finally stopped gasping for air after the huge monolog. Numbuh one was dumbstruck. So that's what that thing in the picture was, he thought somberly. "ENTERING ATMOSPHERE! HOLD ON TO YOUR BUTTS!" Numbuh two's voice rang from the cockpit. The familiar shaking and heat from reentry filled the ship as it charged through the thick air, zooming over the newly appreciated ocean. Twenty minutes passed, but soon there it was: Father's palace, the delightfuls and Father having been properly evicted by the Horid Four. Within there, past the six unconscious beings and through the huge doors, the monstrosities waited, Rachel in their clutches.

_________________________________________________________________

GAAAAH! I'm sorry it took so long to get off my ass and write. I was just too buisy being a lazy deuchbag to do anything. Please review, it's the only reason I keep typing.


	7. Chapter 7

Haven't you figured it out yet? I don't own nothing!

Rachel sat in the cage, hands and feet bound, mouth filled with cloth. Son suddenly entered the room in all his black-skinned glory. The miniature father sauntered foreward and sat in front of her, Indian style. "Well, since your current boyfriend is apparently cheating on you-" At this he pressed a button on a remote he was holding, causing a screen to come down from the ceiling and replay Numbuh one kissing Daughter, "it seems a new one is in order."

The boy stroked Rachel's cheek and kissed her forehead, running his other hand down her arm. "You know, Rachel, I've always rather fancied your daughter. You don't know her yet, but she had many of your good qualities: leadership, beauty, passion, all those good things. But now that I've seen the original…" He kissed her cheek, his lips touching the corner of hers. Rachel growled in repulsion, "I don't want to go back. What do you say Rachel? I'm offering you power, love, control, and a family if you just become one of us."

Son gently removed the cloth from her mouth, only to have her spit on him. "Ugh! Fine! If you've chosen to die, so be it!" The tiny father stormed off, eyes red with anger. The soopreem leaduh spat out the remainder of the cloth and stared at the screen that played Nigel kissing Daughter over and over. She tried desperately to break free from the bonds, but in vain. A few tears trickled down her face as she whispered, more to herself than anyone else, "I still love you, Nigel. I always will."

Suddenly, a resounding crash filled the room, and a familiar voice bounced off the walls: "Watch the arms, moron. Ow! That was uncalled for!" With an unceremonious thud, Numbuh one tumbled into the atrium, hog-tied with a scarf.

Rachel blinked a few times, not daring to believe it. The four came up and surrounded him, Brother gently pushed into place by Sister. "Well well well, come here to convey your love for me, have you?" Daughter sang proudly. "Well, I was until your brother felt the need to tie me up and throw me into a cellblock." Came the boy's sarcastic reply. A deep frown etched itself on Son's face. "As funny as that is, lying demerit's you to cockroach third class around here. And do you know what we do to cockroaches?" He asked with a sneer. "We squish them."

With that, Son brought his foot down on Numbuh one's head, producing a nosebleed in the later. Rachel's eyes widened and she tried even harder to get out of the ropes, but to no avail as the Horrid Four beat up on Numbuh one until he was little more than a bloodsoaked smudge. "Any last words, Nigel Uno?" Son asked, his face split by a sneer. Numbuh one's lower eyelid twitched and he started murmuring incoherently. His voice switched to a higher octive and a few strange sounds escaped him. Suddenly, with an audible creaking sound, the boy's head fell to the ground, red oil spraying from it's wires. Another resounding crash: The stained glass window casting red light on the ground shattered, sending bloody shards everywhere. "Kids next door: BATTLE STATIONS!" The all to familiar voice resonated off the walls,

Almost instantly, ten blurs shot down from above, landing heavily on the ground. The smallest, on contact, disappeared from sight, weaving in and out of the shadows until it screeched to a halt in front of Rachel's cage. Numbuh nine reached into his pocket and pulled out a needle, inserting it into the lock and expertly picking it. This went unnoticed by the four only because they were otherwise occupied. Son's genitals were subjected to Numbuh one's S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and he crouched to protect them. His head was quickly given a similar treatment, courtesy of Numbuh Six, causing him to stumble back, incoherent for just long enough for Numbuh nine to jump on his back and put silver duct-tape over his eyes. He clawed at it, but she wrapped it around his head so he couldn't remove it without also removing the better part of his hair, which was something non-negotiable to him.

The fight with Daughter was a bit more rocky, considering Numbuh four had taken it upon himself to subdue her. It was all to easy for the creature to take another form in his eyes and give him what he'd always hoped would come from Kuki. It was such a shame though, that the real Kuki happened to notice this and was less than pleased at the development. Within an instant, Daughter's face had been and was being royally re-arranged by the Japanese girl's fists.

Sister was truly the most problematic, taking the rest of them to bring her down. Like last time, she took a draconic form. Numbuhs two and ten flew up and, as the former distracted her, the later put a reversing machine on her wings, forcing her to spiral to the earth. Then, it took all available KND operatives to wrestle her to the earth. Rachel growled with anger as she attempted to pick herself up, but was unable. The air within the cell had been a powerful nerve-killer, and, having lost all feeling, she felt as if she were walking on nothing. She staggered forwards, attempting to balance herself on a wall. Numbuh one came over and saluted her, she couldn't help but smirk. "At ease. Now…help me."

Numbuh one was all to eager to comply, half supporting, half carrying her over to the rest. Everybody was glad, proud of their victory. Nobody noticed when Daughter lifted herself out of her bonds, her body changing to slide away from them. Nobody noticed when she stood up and inhaled. One person noticed the small orb of blue flame forming between her lips, and one person reacted when it flew towards it's nearest target. The orb became more of a pillar, thick and white hot, flying strait towards the flame-haired seven year old who stared and, for the first time in his life, screamed in fear. He braced himself for the pain, the fiery envelopment that would make it certain he'd never see his parents again. Eyes shut he waited, when he heard a sound, like a huge wind blowing by him. A blast of hot air hit him, and he felt surrounded, but there was no pain. Finally, Numbuh nine dared open his eyes to see what appeared to be an angel falling into hell. The light from the fire was too bright for him to make out any more than the silhouette of his savior, but he knew he wouldn't like who it was. Finally the fire subsided, and the "angel" toppled to her knees. Numbuh nine gasped and shook his head, praying that it wasn't so, but even with her pale skin burned so badly and her golden hair charred black, it was all to obvious to him who it was. "Sh-Sheila…" He whimpered, kneeling next to her. He gently touched her braid, but it fell apart in his hands. Suddenly, green eyes filled with rage as he stood up, and charged. The first kick broke Daughter's nose. The second, her hip. The third, most of her ribs, and the fourth her neck. Daughter lay, inanimate, but living. Living, but in all truth, dead. This was of no concern to Numbuh nine as he walked back over to his breathless beloved, no longer alone as Numbuh eight sat next to him, sobbing into her sister's chest. "oh Sheila…I didn't mean it! I love you so much…You gotta live! You gotta be my big sister!"

A silence fell over the operatives. For some reason, of the present sector V, Numbuhs three and four were taking it the worst, the former sobbing and the later trying to hold back tears. Numbuh one understood vaguely why and looked sadly at the corpse. But during this silence, Son's mind was working overtime. He put one leg to the side of his little brother and shouted out to the most traumatized member: "HEY, DRILOVSKY!" Numbuh nine slowly stood up and looked Son in the eyes. Son flinched, not sure if he wanted to enrage this creature any more, but swallowed and continued with his plan. "You don't think I know all about how you felt? Well, lemme tell you something new: She hated you! She told me so when she was in captivity!"

The rational part of the boy's mind knew that it wasn't true, but rationality wasn't his biggest concern right now. He charged forward, fist balled, seeing red. When contact was made, there was a crack that meant bone had shattered, and a scream that he recognized from his team leader. The red drained from his eyes, letting him see that his target had not been hit, but that he had activated a nuclear warhead. Brother slowly raised one hand and swiped it on his lower lip, seeing the filmy red liquid it had produced. "Blood…" he murmured, his voice still calm, but a catch in it. Numbuh nine stumbled backwards and looked at him, as the little boy's skin slowly went black. "I'm bleeding…" he whispered, then lifted himself up. "I'm bleeding!" This time a little louder. "I'M BLEEDING!" Screaming now. A wave of unbearable heat hit them all like a hammer to the chest.

Numbuh nine ran back and attempted to pick up Numbuh seven's corpse, but it was to heavy for his tiny frame. Numbuh eight tried to stay with her as well, but was lifted up by Numbuh six, who used his jet-boots to fly her back to the Coolbus. The rest also followed, using the Mosqitohs they'd been fitted with. Numbuh one lifted Numbuh 362 bridal style and carried her up towards the Coolbus, but when he was there, looked back. The heat had burned the ropes, and Son had flown, but Sister, obviously not aware of the danger, still sat next to brother. And still on the ground, gripping the cadaver was Numbuh nine. "What the fuck are you waiting for?" screamed Numbuh six as the Coolbus began to take off. Numbuh one shoved Numbuh 362 into his arms and flew back down into the heat as Brother screamed in agony, and Rachel in fear. "…GET US OUT OF HERE!" screamed Numbuh six, his first selfless decision in a long time. The Coolbus flew as fast as it could, it's driver happily unaware that one of his best friends was not onboard. Rachel awkwardly stumbled to the back window and stared as the mansion went up in a mushroom cloud. "…Nigel…" she breathed, fogging up the glass.

Numbuh six took out his watch and typed a number, happy to get who he was looking for. "Th-thirdy…? Just tell-" and here his voice cracked, "tell my big sister…goodbye." And he quietly shut off the watch.

_____________________________________________________________________

Sorry I kept you waiting. I hope I wrote well enough to make up for it. You only have to put up with one more chapter of me.


End file.
